Game On
by upallnight-doitallwithlou
Summary: Kendall had promised James the he would go to the movies with him, but when the boy won't answer his phone or the front door, James decides to investigate. He finds Kendall getting his nerd on.


Posting, again. c: I decided to take a little break from my chaptered story, because I know you guys are probably tired of seeing it pop up in your inbox when I update, haha. Anyways, I wrote this because I really wanted to write something with a slightly nerdy!Kendall. I never see a nerdy Kendall and I think it'd just be so cute, so I made up this whole thing (with help from my friend Ryan and his WoW knowledge) just for a Kendall in nerd mode.

I'm dedicating this to one of my best friends on here, BTRlover17.  
She's absolutely amazing, and I love her with all of my heart.

Also, I have to shout out to Caohbe, because he's another one of my best friends on here. I love him, too, and we were talking about the bj that happens in this. c: So I have to give credit to him as well.

I hope you all enjoy this little piece of mess here. c:

* * *

James sighed, standing outside of his best-friend's house and leaning back against his car door. Kendall had been promising him for about two weeks that he'd go to the movies with him, and James had been looking forward to it with hopes that he could tell the blonde _something._ He flipped his cell phone closed as he pulled it away from his ear, this being the fifth time he'd tried to get Kendall to answer. He knew the boy was home; he'd noticed the light on in his room upstairs and his car was parked beside the house next to the trampoline the family never used. With another sigh, the pretty boy walked up to the house and began knocking frantically on the door in hopes that the blonde would hear him and come down to let him in. James frowned after waiting a few minutes. Kendall clearly wasn't going to come answer the door. He thought for a moment, snapping his fingers with a grin when he remembered that the backdoor to the house was _never _locked.

He snickered to himself as he snuck around the side of the house, being as quiet as possible even though he knew it wouldn't matter. Kendall hadn't been responding to anything else and so he was sure the blonde would ignore a noise from outside, too. He peered around the corner of the house and then tip-toed over to the back door, quietly turning the knob and pushing the wooden barrier open. It squeaked as it opened and James hissed and clenched his eyes shut. He squeezed through the tiny opening he'd created in fear that he'd make even more noise if he opened the door any further. He just really wanted to see the look on Kendall's face when he walked in out of nowhere, and if he made a lot of noise, it wouldn't be anywhere near as hilarious as he wanted it to be.

"_Yes!" _he heard Kendall cry out from upstairs and the boy raised an eyebrow. He gently closed the back door behind him and began his trek through the house and slowly up the stairs. Three steps up and his foot landed on a creaky step, scaring the pretty boy with how loud it was. "Fuck. Why does everything in this house creak?" he whispered to himself, opening his eyes and looking up the steps. He took a deep breath and stepped over the creaky step with a smile slithering back across his face. Kendall was going to flip shit.

As he neared the top of the steps, James could hear Kendall sighing and whispering "yes" over and over, again. What the hell was he doing? James wasn't sure he wanted to know, but when he reached the last step and was standing in front of Kendall's door, he let his curiosity get the best of them. He slowly turned the knob on the door and pushed it open, praying the whole time that he wasn't walking in on Kendall at a _bad time. _He didn't think he could control himself in that situation. James' curiosity only heightened when he saw Kendall perched at his computer desk with his face buried in the screen. As he quietly edged closer to the blonde boy, James was honestly expecting to see some kind of pornography on the computer. He stopped moving when Kendall threw his hands up and shouted "yes", again, reaching out to his right and grabbing a nearly half-empty two-liter of Pepsi. He took a drink from it and his eyes never once left the computer screen.

When the boy put the Pepsi back down and leaned back into the screen, James proceeded forward, anxious to see what had Kendall so excited. It took him what felt like ages to finally creep up behind the boy and glance at the screen. He had to literally cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Giving Kendall's nerdy nature, James really should have been expecting to find the boy like this. Once he had calmed his urge to laugh, the pretty boy leaned down next to Kendall's ear and whispered, "You blew me off to sit here and play World Of Warcraft?"

He'd expected Kendall to freak out and jump up or scream or yell at him or something. No. Nothing. Instead, the blonde continued hitting keys on his keyboard and softly mumbled a "sorry". James rolled his eyes, slightly upset that Kendall wasn't scared after he'd been so sneaky and quiet the entire time. He knew that if someone came up in his house like that, he'd probably have a heart attack. Pouting, James crossed his arms and looked around Kendall's room. The boy clearly hadn't left the small abode all day, as there was a box of pizza on his desk along with the two-liter of soda. "How long have you been in here?" James inquired, opening the pizza box to find only two slices left. He scrunched his nose up as he looked at the grease spots all over the bottom of the box. Ew.

"Um.. since noon..." Kendall replied, still transfixed in his game. James closed the pizza box and put his hands on his hips in a motherly was. "Noon? Kendall, holy shit. It's seven-thirty! Have you been doing this all day?" he asked, receiving a nod from the blonde at the computer. James was getting annoyed. How can you sit and play a _game _for almost eight hours? Kendall threw his hands up, again. "Yes! Oh my god, yes!" he screamed, clearly excited about whatever the hell he was doing. James smirked, an idea formulating in his mind. He was going to get Kendall away from this computer.

The pretty boy gripped the back of Kendall's chaired and rolled it away from the desk, getting an annoyed gasp from the blonde. "James, what are you doing? Stop, I'm almost at level 85!" he screamed, climbing to his feet and beginning to head back to the computer deask. James quickly moved infront of him and blocked the computer. "Nope. It's time to get up and do something else," James sing-songed with a grin on his face. The blonde was getting angry and James loved it. His glasses were low on his nose and his hair was slightly messy from clearly not being brushed that morning. Kendall looked around James to look at the computer and he tried to push James off of him. "I'm fucking going to lose! Oh my God, move!" Kendall said, fighting against James to get back to his game. "Fuck!" Kendall shouted as he was killed in the duel he'd started before James pulled him away.

Satisfied that Kendall's game was over, James let him go and smiled to himself. He knew Kendall was about to be very, _very _angry. After the blonde stared at the screen in disbelief for a few minutes, he turned to glare at James. "I was almost to level 85.. level 85! Does that mean anything to you?" he screamed, shoving James when he noticed the pretty boy laughing. James didn't stop giggling when Kendall pushed him. He simply held his balance and pushed Kendall back. "Sure doesn't. I don't even know what that means. But you look cute in your glasses," he replied, caught up in how adorable Kendall was when he was mad about something unimportant. Kendall lunged at James, tackling him on his bed and straddling his hips. "It took me fucking forever to get to where I was, and now I'm dead and you fucking ruined it!" he yelled, pinning James' arms above his head, and forgetting how much stronger James was than he.

"_You _were supposed to be going to the movies with me, anyways," James replied after flipping them over and smiling down at the blonde boy. He knew he was still mad, and he was okay with just letting him whine about it. Kendall fought back, climbing out from underneath James and tackling him, again. The two wrestled on the bed, James laughing the entire time and Kendall fuming and cursing at the pretty boy. Kendall was starting to cool off, a grin forming on his face as he straddled his friend again and punched his chest. "I could fucking kill you," he said with a soft laugh before he was flipped onto his back again and James was over him. The pretty boy raised and eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well.. I could just fucking kiss you!" he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to the blonde's.

Kendall gasped softly and his eyes widened at the sudden kiss. He'd always thought about kissing James, if he was being honest. He'd just never actually expected it to happen. James pulled away with another smile and looked down at his friend. His glasses were even lower on his nose now from the tussle and he could feel himself melting at the blush on Kendall's cheeks. "Still mad at me?" James asked, reaching up and pushing Kendall's glasses back up the bridge of his nose. The blonde laughed quietly and shook his head. "Not really. But you might want to kiss me again, just to be sure," he replied, his face serious but his tone light-hearted. James laughed, too, before he leaned back down and kissed Kendall once again.

This kiss was different; it was deeper and slow, James placing his hands on the sides of Kendall's face as he slowly lowered his body onto the blonde's. Kendall sighed softly as he felt the pretty boy's tongue flick out against his lower lip and he eagerly opened his mouth to let the boy in. James felt his heart pounding in his chest as he kissed the boy. He'd wanted this for so long, and he couldn't believe that Kendall was actually going along with it. He wondered just how far Kendall would let him go, and he dared to find out, sliding his hands away from Kendall's face and down his neck, over his shoulders and then down his chest. The blonde moaned as James' warm hands slid underneath his shirt. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't feeling this.

James pulled away and slowly eased Kendall's shirt up over his head, biting his lip as the blonde's chest was exposed to him. Kendall smiled up at him, reaching for the pretty boy's shirt as well, sliding it halfway up and letting James pull it the rest of the way off. Pressing their bodies back together, James pressed his lips to Kendall's throat, kissing across it and then trailing his lips down to the boy's collar bone. He licked over the bone before finding a spot and gently biting down. Kendall groaned, hands snaking up to rest on James' shoulder's. The pretty boy smiled against Kendall's skin and bit down on the bone once more before he moved his mouth to Kendall's nipple, swirling his tongue around the hardening nub before sucking it into his mouth. Pleasure shot through Kendall's body as James sucked and licked at his nipple, thumb and forefinger working the neglected one. He'd never felt anything like this, and the fact that it was James was making the entire experience even better.

Continuing his journey down Kendall's body, James slid his tongue down the boys stomach and around his navel, dipping it in and then nipping at the edges. He could feel Kendall's erection pressing against his chest and he smiled, knowing that he was the reason for it. "Excited, are we?" he asked, pulling away just enough to hover over Kendall, again. The blonde blushed and looked away from James, embarrassed at how eager he was. James reached up and turned Kendall's face back to look at him. "Hey, it's okay. I'm excited, too," he reassured the boy, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Kendall's soft lips.

James' hands started to shake as he moved them to the waistband on his friend's gym shorts. Kendall always wore his gym shorts when he was hanging out at the house, and James was so thankful that he didn't have to fight with zippers and buttons. He let his fingers dip under the elastic band and grip the fabric, pulling it away from the boys body and slowly easing the shorts down the blonde's legs. He tossed the shorts on the floor and took a deep breath as he stared down at the tent in Kendall's boxer shorts. This was seriously happening. He bent down and pressed a kiss to the skin above his boxers, hands moving faster than his mind as they gripped his boxers and towed them down. "Shit," he whispered when he sat up again and caught sight of Kendall's cock. He'd never seen anything so perfect in his life. "Can I?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from Kendall's member to look up at the blonde.

Knowing that he'd never let himself say no, he smiled nervously and nodded, propping himself up on his elbows to watch the brunette. James smiled back and crawled down between Kendall's legs, setting them over his shoulders and placing his hands on the boys hips before he moved in and captured the tip of the blonde's cock between his lips. Kendall moaned softly as James began to take more of him into his mouth, tongue gently massaging the vein on the underside. The pretty boy looked up at Kendall, eyes dark and yet innocent; wide and playful. Kendall almost couldn't take it, biting down on his lip as he tried to keep himself from thrusting deep into the boy's throat. The playfulness never left James' eyes and he never once broke eye contact as he relaxed his throat and slowly let his lips slide down the length of the boys cock, only stopping once his lips had reached the base. "Oh, _fuck_," Kendall groaned, his head lolling back and his eyes clenching shut.

Hollowing his cheeks, James began to bob his head between the blonde's legs, loving the way Kendall's cock felt in his mouth. "Ung, James. Yes," Kendall breathed, forcing himself to look back down at the gorgeous boy. James pulled off with a wet 'pop' and crawled back up to kiss Kendall, again, sloppy and wet and fast. He wanted this more that anything in his life, and he needed to be inside the boy. He quickly moved his hands to undo his pants, fingers fumbling as he struggled with the zipper. He pulled his lips away from Kendall to try and focus on the zipper, cheering to himself as the pants were unfastened. He climbed off of the bed long enough to pull his jeans and boxer-briefs off. Kendall watched the boy with wide eyes, heart fluttering as his scanned over the boy's naked form.

"Do you have any lubricant or anything?" James asked, snapping Kendall out of his daze. "Oh, um, yeah. It's right here," he said, reaching over to his bedside table and pulling the top drawer open, reaching in and pulling out a small bottle. He'd never used it, and he was slightly embarrassed that it was so obvious, considering the plastic was still around the cap of the tube. He laughed softly as his cheeks colored again, tearing the plastic off and handing it to the brunette who'd moved back to sit between his legs on the bed. "You're so cute," James said, kissing the blonde's knee and popping the bottle open with his thumb. "Ready?" he asked, getting comfortable and gently pushing Kendall's legs farther apart. Kendall swallowed hard, forcing a smile onto his face and nodding, "Yes, go ahead".

James turned the small bottle upside down and poured a generous amount of the fluid over Kendall's entrance, the blonde gasping as the cool gel hit his skin. Not wanting to hurt Kendall, James poured a little more of the liquid onto his fingers before he closed the bottle and tossed it off to the side. He pressed another kiss to Kendall's knee before trailing his index finger over the boy's hole, circling it a few times and then letting it slip in. Kendall moaned, the intrusion feeling slightly strange but really good at the same time. James thrust his finger into the boy, noticing the he was easily accepting the digit. He decided to add another, slipping his middle finger in alongside the first digit. Kendall moaned, again, arching his back up off of the bed and his fingers gripped the sheets tightly in his hands. "Oh, fuck yes, so good..." he mumbled as James began scissoring his fingers, loosening the ring of muscle and then curling his fingers. He must have hit something because Kendall's eyes shot open and he cried out, his hips thrusting up away from the mattress.

"Goddammit, James. Please.. need you in me.." he breathed, body trembling as James slid his fingers out. The pretty boy groaned, readjusting on the bed to line himself up with Kendall's entrance. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kendall's forehead, pulling back and smiling sweetly before pressing the head of his cock into the boy's gaping hole. Another moan fell from Kendall's lips and James took that as initiative to keep sinking in. Once fully sheathed inside of the boy, James let Kendall adjust to the intrusion. "Ung, move," Kendall breathed, not wanting to wait at all. James chuckled quietly at the boy's eagerness and then pulled his hips back, snapping them forward quickly and then repeating the action. Kendall felt so good around his cock, tight and warm; perfect.

He quickly built up a gentle rhythm, rocking and circling his hips against the blonde's, moaning as he repeatedly engulfed himself inside of Kendall. He'd never imagined he'd get this far, and he was so glad that he had, because it was everything he'd always wanted. He opened his eyes and looked down at his friend, biting down on his lip as he took in the sight. Kendall's face was beautiful, mouth open wide and eyes closed, glasses still on and sliding back down his nose. James reached forward and pulled the glasses off, setting them on the bedside table as he continued to thrust into the boy. "Feel good?" James asked, gripping Kendall's hips and pushing himself deep inside of the boy, hitting that spot that had Kendall crying out and arching off the bed again. "Feels _so _good. So fucking good," Kendall replied, his voice an octave higher than normal. James hit the spot, again, his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He knew Kendall's was getting closer as well because he was panting, gripping the bed sheets, _writhing_.

"Shit," Kendall groaned, "touch me, James. Please, touch me," he begged, looking up into James' eyes with need etched across his features. James complied, reaching between their bodies and gripping Kendall's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. It wasn't much longer before Kendall was screaming out the pretty boy's name and spilling his seed all over their stomach's and James' hand. The brunette came quickly after, the feel of Kendall's inner walls clenching around his cock sending him over the edge. He rocked his hips against Kendall's a few more times, working the boy through his orgasm and then gently pulling out.

They took a few minutes to come down from the high they'd reached, the room silent except for their harsh breathing. James was the first to cool down, grabbing a few tissues from Kendall's bedside table and wiping his hand and stomach off. He cleaned Kendall off as well and then tossed the tissue into the wastebasket beside the bed. He moved close to Kendall, turning on his side and wrapping an arm around the boy's tiny waist. "So, was that good enough to keep you from being mad at me?" he asked, kissing the bridge of the blonde's nose and then his lips. Kendall laughed softly, curling up into James' arms and burying his face in the boy's neck. "Yes, it was definitely good enough. I'm so not mad at you, anymore," he replied, a smile plastered to his face as he rubbed small circles onto James' chest with his index finger.

James decided he was going to tell Kendall that _something _he had planned on telling him at the movies. This was a much better opportunity and he had to get it off of his chest. "Hey, can I tell you something without you freaking out?" he asked, pushing Kendall's hair away from his eyes and looking down at the boy. Kendall sat up slightly and cocked his head to the side. "Of course, what is it?" he questioned, smile faltering just a bit as he thought over all of the possible ways that this could turn out bad. James cleared his throat and sighed. "I, um. I really like you, Kendall. A lot. And, I'm so glad that this happened tonight, because it meant the world to me to have you as my first. I really want to be with you," he said, hoping and praying that Kendall wouldn't tell him to leave or yell at him.

Instead, the blonde offered another smile. "I was your first?" he asked, glad to hear that James had given himself to him. James nodded, pink dancing over his cheeks. Kendall laid back down and curled up into James' chest, again. "You were my first, as well. And I really like you, too, James. So I'm definitely okay with us being together if that's what you want," he replied as he closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to James' warm chest. The smile on James' face couldn't have gotten any bigger at hearing Kendall's words. He snuggled up to the boy, feeling happier than he ever had. "It's exactly what I want".

Kendall sighed and whispered a soft "i love you", and smiling when James whispered it back. He was perfectly content and you know? Maybe he could give up his World of Warcraft to spend his nights like this. Because level 85 could never be as fulfilling as the level he was on as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wow, okay, haha. Yeah, this was probably one of the most ridiculous things I've ever written and I'm totally okay with that.

How did you all feel about nerdy!Kendall? I personally think he's adorable.

Please read and review and let me know what you thought of this.  
If you like it, I might start a series from this with all of the other boys with personalities you never read.


End file.
